Behind The Pepero Games
by overflakkie
Summary: Masih ingat bukan tentang hukuman pepero games di China Love Big Concert? Apa kalian masih ingat saat Sehun 'mencium' Lay didepan Suho? Kenapa Lay mesti memilih Sehun? Apakah Suho cemburu melihatnya? Ini jawabannya. Bad Summary. SuLay. Slight HunTao, HunLay, and SuTao. Pokoknya kegemesan author terhadap SuLay couple.


.

Warning : Typos (banyak banget kayanya), OOC, Absurd, kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, And the other mistakes~

.

AN : Maaf apabila ada kesalahan fakta karena author bukan SuLay shipper, Cuma gemes aja karena jarang liat moment mereka. Ohiya ini juga special buat temen saya **guardian-xing** alias si cadel rida yang SuLay shipper sejati, semoga menikmati ff ini :'d. Terus buat semua EXOSTAN yang lagi berduka cita karena kasus Kris ge, ahh we always love you galaxy hyung:'* . We're strong, exostan is strong 3

Maaf juga kalau banyak kata yang kehilangan huruf d, karena di keyboard laptop saya rada macet :'v Maaf lagi dengan menambahkan Author's Note yang tidak berguna ini, silahkan membaca~

.

'Cause I'm only human, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Don't read if you don't like it. RnR. Let's Enjoy the story, Minna~

.

.

Mereka saling membelakangi, saling tidak berbicara. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi mereka masih tidak bicara satu sama lain. Jangankan berbicara, berinteraksi dengan mata atau gerak tubuh pun tidak. Wajah datar dengan mata sinis terkadang mereka munculkan, menambah sisi kelam hubungan mereka.

"Tao, Suho hyung kenapa?" Oh Sehun, magnae EXO akhirnya menanyakan keberadaan _couple _yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan interaksi.

"Kenapa menanyakanku?" Huang Zi Tao yang juga magnae itu malah bertanya balik kepada Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau kan anaknya," Canda Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Biasanya Suho hyung akan ceria jika datang ke China, tapi sekarang malah berdiam diri seperti itu, apalagi saat bersama Lay hyung"

"Iya, apa mereka punya masalah? Apa sebelumnya mereka bertengkar?"

"Aku tak tahu, kalian kan baru datang ke Cina, dan kau kan yang teman sekamarnya Suho Hyung. Lay hyung tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku"

"Iyaa tapi Suho Hyung juga tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku. Bagaimana kalau kita menanyakannya?"

"Boleh! Tapi kalau kita berdua terlalu mencurigakan"

"ya sudah kau bertanya pada Suho Hyung, dan aku akan bertanya pada Lay Hyung"

"Kenapa kau memilihkan Suho Hyung untukku?"

"Kau kan anaknya. Sudah ah, aku akan menghampiri Lay hyung sekarang"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Tao untuk bertemu dengan Lay. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, kemudian berniat untuk menemui Suho seperti apa kata Sehun tadi. Belum juga sempat membangkitkan badannya, seseorang bertubuh mungil sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Suho hyung?" Tao melihat kearah leader EXO-K yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tao! Ah aku merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku heh? Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Korea tapi kau tidak menyambutku dan malah bersama Sehun" Omel Suho panjang lebar kepada Tao yang hanya membuat _Shower Panda _itu keheranan.

"Iya aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat merindukanmu Tapi—"

"ahh sudah aku duga kau sangat merindukanku! Ayo kita pergi makan dulu sebelum ke China Love Big Concert!"

Tao berpikir sejenak, berpikir kalau mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara pada Suho yang terlihat bermasalah dengan Lay. Tao mengangguk, Suho tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat Suho menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi makan seperti yang dijanjikannya tadi.

Lay melihat kepergian Hyung kesayangannya itu bersama Magnae EXO-M, sakit memang. Tapi Lay tak marah, Lay tak membenci Suho. Lay hanya, cemburu. Tidak biasanya memang, tapi salahkan Suho yang memancing rasa cemburunya. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Lay hyung!" Suara cadel Oh Sehun mengagetkan Lay yang masih termenung dengan pikirannya.

"Oh hai Sehun"

"Kau kenapa Lay hyung? Tak biasanya diam terus seperti itu, ya walaupun hyung memang sering diam"

"Entahlah Sehun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku"

"Kenapa? Tak mau bercerita padaku hyung?

"sepertinya tidak"

"Ayolah cerita padaku, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Janji!" Kata Sehun antusias sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya maksud janji untuk Lay.

"Mungkin nanti, Sehun. Tapi ahh terimakasih karena kau telah pengertian padaku" Dengan lembut, Lay mengusap surai pirang Sehun, mengembangkan senyum manis sang magnae.

"Sama-sama hyung!"

Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga obrolan hangat dan simple terjadi di antara mereka. Hangat, ya hangat. Tanpa ada kecanggungan, hanya senyum merekah dan kata-kata yang membuat Lay bisa tersenyum, ahh Lay harus berterimakasih lagi pada Sehun.

.

Suasana belakang panggung sangat riuh oleh teriakan para fans yang sudah tidak sabar melihat idola mereka tampil di panggung, menambah semangat para member EXO agar lebih sempurna di atas panggung nanti.

Beberapa diantara mereka seperti Kai dan Lay yang melakukan pemanasan agar tidak kaku saat tampil nanti, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih asyik dengan acara mereka untuk menjahili Chen. Ada yang diam saja seperti Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, dan Kris. Sisanya masih mengobrol ria dengan topik pilihan masing-masing.

"Tao hyung" Bisik Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Hmm?"

"bagaimana? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu dari Suho hyung?"

"dia hanya bilang dia lelah, dia tidak mau bercerita padaku. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hahh kau ini bagaimana, bertanya saja tidak bisa."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, bagaimana dengan Lay hyung?"

"Umm, Lay hyung bilang dia akan menceritakannya nanti, setidaknya dia akan cerita"

"tapi kan belum bercerita, huhh kau sama saja"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Suho dan Lay Hyung?"

"Aku bagaimana apanya?" Tiba-tiba orang yang namanya disebut sudah berdiri dihadapan duo magnae itu, membuat Sehun dan Tao sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"A-ah Su-suho hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Tao.

"Berpikirlah logis sedikit Tao, tentu saja dia menunggu untuk naik panggung seperti kita, bodoh" bisik Sehun yang geram pada pemikiran pendek Tao.

"Jangan berbisik-bisik didepan hyungmu, Sehun"

"Ahh ma-maaf Suho hyung, sepertinya aku dan Tao harus pergi. Dan ohiya, Lay hyung tadi memanggilmu , byebye~"

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Tao untuk pergi meninggalkan Suho yang masih berpikir dengan tingkah laku kedua _dongsaeng_nya. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu teringat dengan kata Sehun tadi bahwa Lay memanggilnya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa Lay memanggilku?"

Ya hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Suho. Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Lay memang sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Salahkan juga keegoisan Suho yang selalu marah-marah tak jelas apabila Lay sedang dekat dengan member lain. Ya suho tahu Ia egois, tapi yang Ia pikirkan adalah apakah Lay sama sekali tidak punya rasa cemburu paanya? Apa Lay tidak pernah menganggap perasaannya?

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, Ia berpikir bahwa Ia harus menemui Lay. Dengan langkah mantap dan juga pemikiran matang, Suho akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Lay yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan Kai.

Suho menatap Kai lekat, dengan sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya, Suho berhasil membuat Kai mengerti bahwa dia harus meninggalkan Hyungnya. Suho tersenyum, baru kali ini dia melihat Kai menuruti perintahnya, biasanya Kai hanya akan membatahnya atau berpura-pura tidur, malangnya nasib Suho.

"Hai, Suho hyung" kata Lay yang menyadari kehadiran leader EXO-K ditengah-tengah pemanasannya

"Lay, apa kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak? Tapi Sehun bilang—"

"Sehun? Kenapa? Dia bilang apa?"

Aaahh Suho mengerti. Ini hanya akal-akalan magnae sialan itu untuk membuatnya bicara pada Lay. Mungkinkah Sehun dan Tao mengetahui masalah yang sedang menderanya? Atau jangan-jangan Sehun.. ah tidak, jangan. Jangan pikirkan hal yang buruk, berpikir positif lah Suho, setidaknya Sehun memberimu kesempatan untuk bicara pada Lay, ya berterimakasihlah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu"

"Ya, bicaralah"

"Tapi aku ingin hanya kita berdua saja, hanya kita"

"Ayo, disini juga bisa kan."

"Lay aku hanya—"

"SUHO HYUNG! LAY HYUNG! AYO SEKARANG KITA HARUS NAIK KE PANGGUNG"

Ck, Suho mendecih. Teriakan Byun Baekhyun mengganggunya, bahkan sangat menganggu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak salah, Ia hanya memberitahukan hyung nya untuk segera menaiki panggung. Suho tahu, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Baekhyun.

Lay lebih dulu pergi ke panggung, meninggalkan Suho yang masih kesal dengan Baekhyun dan juga masih menahan rasanya untuk memeluk Lay dengan erat sampai mati. Kenapa? Suho juga tidak tahu. Suho hanya, ahh sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

.

Kali ini para member tengah bermain game, dipandu oleh sang pembawa acara, Ma Song. Mereka harus mengubah suara mereka dengan balon berisi helium, lalu memancing 6 ikan, melemparkan 3 _ring _ke boneka srigala, dan yang terakhir berbicara dengan mengubah suara mereka sesuai kata-kata yang diperintahkan. Tim yang paling lama menyelesaikan permainan ini akan kalah dan mendapat hukuman yang belum diketahui.

Tim yang pertama adalah Luhan, Kris dan Chen. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sebanyak satu menit lima puluh lima detik, ya harusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih singkat namun salahkan Kris yang tidak bisa mengubah suaranya sehingga mereka mendapat tambahan waktu sepuluh detik.

Tim kedua ada Chanyeol, Kai dan D.O. mereka menghabiskan waktu sebanyak satu menit tiga puluh lima detik, lebih singkat dari tim sebelumnya. Hasil ini tentu saja membuat tim luhan panik, mungkin mereka akan kalah. Mungkin.

Di tim ketiga ada Suho, Lay dan Tao. Tao banyak berbuat curang dan membuat pergerakan tim menjadi lambat, dan itulah yang mengakibatkan tim ini menghabiskan waktu sebanyak dua menit empat puluh delapan detik. Tim Luhan bahagia, mereka tidak akan kalah.

Pada tim penentu alias terakhir ada Xiumin, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka sangat cepat saat memancing ikan. Dan tim ini menghabiskan waktu sama dengan tim yang pertama, yaitu satu menit lima puluh lima detik. Ya, mereka selamat. Tapi tim Suho harus mendapat hukuman.

.

Suho, Lay dan Tao harus menerima hukuman mereka mau tidak mau. Hukumannya adalah mereka berpasangan harus memakan _pocky stick _hingga menyisakan dua cm, atau lebih dikenal dengan _pepero games._

"Ya kalian harus berpasangan untuk melakukan hukuman ini" Kata Ma Song, pembawa acara China Love Big Concert

"Aku memilih Suho" kata Lay dengan cepat menunjuk pasangannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Suho sudah dengan Tao, kau harus memilih yang lain" Kata Ma Song.

Lay terlambat, Ia tidak bisa berpasangan dengan Suho. Dua alasan, karena tim mereka hanya tiga orang dan karena Suho lebih memilih bersama Tao. Sial. Lay terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah Suho yang makin menempel dengan Tao.

"Ya, Lay kau memilih siapa?"

Lay berpikir sejenak, memperhatikan setiap wajah member, hingga Ia melihat wajah Sehun. Ia ingat bagaimana tadi Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, Lay tersenyum.

"Sehun, aku memilih Sehun"

Sehun awalnya bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ma Song dan Lay yang berbicara bahasa mandarin, tapi akhirnya Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum setelah mendapat penjelasan dari _translator _yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sehun pun menghampiri Lay dengan tegas, entah kenapa dia terlihat bahagia.

"Ya, Lay dengan Sehun dan Suho dengan tao. Yang pertama Lay dan Sehun"

Lay mengambil satu batang _pocky, _dan kemudian menaruhnya sebagian kecil _pocky _tersebut dimulutnya. Dengan aba-aba dari Ma Song, Sehun dengan cepat melahap _pocky _itu, diikuti juga dengan Lay yang bertahap memakan _pocky stick _itu.

Awalnya _pocky _itu patah ditengah jalan, namun dengan cepat Lay melahapnya lagi dan disaat bersamaan juga Sehun melahap dengan cepat , dan…

CHU~

Ya, bibir mereka bertemu. Bahkan saat pocky sudah benar-benar habis pun Sehun masih sempat 'melumat' bibir Lay.

Ya Tuhan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Sadarkah kalian kalau sekarang kalian sedang berada di atas panggung besar dan ditonton ribuan penggemar kalian?

Seluruh penonton bahkan beberapa staff China Love Big Concert berteriak-teriak histeris entah karena kaget atau karena takjub dengan pasangan _pepero games _ini. Tao memandang mereka jijik, sementara member yang lain hanya tertawa dengan keras melihat kejadian itu.

"Huh, aku juga bisa melakukannya" kata Suho dalam hati. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sambil memasang wajah tidak suka dan mata yang mendelik.

"Pffttt, peraturan di games ini adalah untuk menyisakan dua sentimeter, bukan untuk saling mencium" Kata Ma Song sambil sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya.

"Terlalu cepat, dia terlalu cepat" Kata Lay sambil menunjuk Sehun yang telah kembali ketempan dan sambil mencoba menahan tawanya juga.

Sehun yang menjadi tersangka masih asyik mengunyah sisa _pocky _didalam mulutnya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Hingga akhirnya dia juga tertawa setelah sang _translator_ menceritakannya.

"Sudahlah sudah. Sekarang giliran Suho dan Tao"

Suho sudah dengan siap sedia menaruh _pocky _berwarna hijau itu dimulutnya. Tao masih merasa geli dengan adegan Lay-Sehun tadi. Karena Tao yang masih enggan mendekat, dengan niat bercanda Sehun mendekat kearah Suho dan memegang lehernya, namun dengan cepat ditangkis oleh sang empunya.

"Aahh, aku tidak tahan dengan ekspresi wajahnya" Kata Tao.

Suho hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tengkuk Tao dengan tangan kanannya, mendorong Tao untuk memakan _pocky _tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Itu terlalu dekat" Kata Tao yang langsung menjauh. Namun karena memang inilah yang diperintahkan, ya Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Suho tersenyum lagi, kini iya meraih pundak Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tangan kiri, dan direspon Tao dengan gerakan sama. Tao dan Suho bersamaan memakan _pocky _itu. Perlahan, mereka sangat berhati-hati agar bibir mereka tiak saling bersentuhan.

Seketika gerakan menjadi cepat karena entah siapa yang mendorong Suho, dan hampir saja mereka berciuman. Namun Suho dengan segera menghindar, untung saja dia tidak tersedak. Tao menunjukan sisa _pocky _nya, lalu diukur dengan penggaris oleh Ma Song.

"Ya kita lihat berapa hasilnya…. Ya dua sentimeter! Terimakasih, terimakasih"

Suho tertawa bersama member lainnya. Bagaimana dengan Lay? Ia hanya mengeluarkan tawa garing dan terus menerus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho. Mencoba untuk tidak terus terbakar dan tetap menjadi _healer angel _seperti biasa. Lay berusaha, setidaknya.

.

Sudah sampai di akhir acara sekarang, Kris tengah menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan rasa terimakasih mereka telah diundang di acara itu. Lay dan Suho masih saling memandang sinis, sesekali Suho mendelikan matanya ke arah Lay, tapi tidak pernah mendpat respon yang berarti darinya. Betapa mirisnya nasibmu, Suho.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang didalam van, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana mereka bisa tertidur lelap. Yang lain sudah merangkak menuju tempat tidur masing-masing, menyisakan Suho dan Lay yang masih berdiam diri di ruang tengah dengan penerangan seadanya. Mereka terdiam, belum mau membuka percakapan atau melakukan gerakan badan yang kompleks. Mungkin jarak duduk diantara mereka yang saling berjauhan mempengaruhinya. Mereka juga terlihat belum mau mengangkat badannya untuk berjalan ke kamar.

"Yixing.." Kata suho membuka percakapan, mencoba menekan atmosfer kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Ya, Joonmyeon hyung"

"Tak usah panggil hyung, kita lahir di tahun yang sama"

"Hm, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Tidakkah kau…"

"ya?"

"….merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"merasakan apa?"

"Hal yang aku rasakan saat ini, hal yang selalu aku rasakan saat aku di Korea"

"Apa itu?"

Suho diam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lay. Suho ingin membuat Lay yang mengatakannya duluan, tapi Suho tak mengerti, apakah Lay pura-pura booh dan tidak tahu atau dia memang bodoh? Tidak. Suho yakin Lay tidak bodoh.

"Rasa yang sangat mengusik hatimu. Rasa yang sangat menyebalkan" Suho berdiri, entah untuk sekedar meregangkan badannya atau dia sudah punya niat untuk tidur.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja, sangat sulit. Bahkan berpaling juga tidak ada gunanya"

"Maksudmu?"

Suho frustasi. Kalau saja dia tidak mencoba untuk tenang dan sedikit bersabar, dia sudah memukul Lay hingga pingsan sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Dengan perlahan, Suho berjalan menuju kea rah Lay. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Lay yang masih setia dengan posisi duduknya.

"ya"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

"hmm, aku rasa —"

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA MERASAKAN KALAU AKU CEMBURU?!"

Suho kehabisan _stock _rasa sabarnya. Ia muak. Dengan berteriak Ia memegang erat kerah putih kemeja Lay, membuat Lay terkaget dan membulatkan matanya. Nafas Suho tersenggal, tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Lay mengerti, sangat mengerti. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi Lay terlalu naïf, terlalu sibuk untuk menutupi semua itu. Lay tidak berani berkata apapun, sungguh. Ia merasa tertekan, bahkan bercerita dengan lembut pun belum tentu bisa membuat Lay mau mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lay, jawab aku. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Apa kau tidak merasakan hal itu saat aku selalu memperhatikan tao dibanding dirimu?"

"A-aku hanya…"

"Tidakkah kau membenciku saat aku menggandeng tangan orang lain, bukan dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak terlihat marah saat aku lebih memilih bersama kyungsoo? Heh?"

Lay terdiam. Sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk menjelaskannya. Bukannya ia tidak cemburu, tapi dia hanya tidak mau menjadi penghalang Suho, tidak Lay tidak mau itu. Lebih baik melihat orang yang kita suka bahagia dengan orang lain bukan aripada tersiksa dengan keadaan?

"Aku selalu marah saat kau berdekatan dengan Luhan. Aku selalu ingin memelukmu erat ketika kau bermain gitar bersama chanyeol. Aku bahkan selalu bersikap kasar saat aku tahu kalau kau sedang bersama orang lain. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Hyung, aku …"

"dan kini, kau membuatku ingin memukulkan kepalaku sendiri. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"ti-tid—"

"Karena kau berciuman dengan Sehun! Aku tidak mau tahu itu disengaja atau tidak, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa kalian tidak menyisakan dua sentimeter _pocky? _Kenapa harus berciuman?"

"Suho hyung, dengarkan aku"

Lay melepaskan tangan Suho dari kerahnya, menggenggamnya dengan penuh arti. Wajah Suho masih penuh dengan amarah, sementara Lay sebaliknya. Ia mencoba tenang, tenang an tidak terburu-buru.

"Apa? Kau mau bicara apa Lay?"x

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang naïf, aku memang egois. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku juga tidak berani untuk bilang aku tidak suka kalau kau sudah menempel pada Tao. Aku terlalu egois untuk menyimpan perasaanku sendiri, maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Akukan tadi sudah bilang, Aku terlalu takut mengutarakan perasaanku"

"Bodoh, kau bodoh Lay"

"Iya aku tahu aku bodoh"

"Ya, kalau itu denganku, kau tidak boleh takut. Kalau kau berbicara denganku, kau juga tidak boleh takut. Buang pemikiran bodohmu itu, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi"

"Hm, aku mengerti hyung. Oh iya satu lagi," Lay melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Suho, lalu memegang tengkuk Suho.

"La-Lay?"

Dengan lembut, Lay membawa Suho dalam sentuhan bibir yang hangat. Tanpa pemaksaan, tanpa ada nafsu. Hanya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang dirasakan. Perlahan, Lay melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Suho, melepaskan kehangatan singkat yang mungkin tak akan mereka lupakan.

"Ini untukmu hyung. Ini bayaran karena Sehun menciumku tadi, aku juga mau kau merasakannnya"

"Lay, kau benar-benar…"

"Ayo hyung kita tidur, besok masih banyak kegiatan yang harus kita lakukan"

"Maksudmu kita 'tidur' bersama? Ayo"

"Hyung, kali ini kau yang bodoh"

"Ahahaha, aku bercanda Lay. Ayo kita ke atas"

Suho membantu Lay untuk berdiri, lalu merangkul hangat pundak Lay sambil berjalan menuju ke lantai dua. Ya mereka berhasil, mereka berhasil menguatarakan perasaan mereka. Senyum saling mengembang di wajah mereka, menandakan betapa bahagianya pasangan ini. Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, yang pasti mereka sangat bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia.

.

Burung merpati tetaplah merpati, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sekuat burung elang . Tak akan pernah mempunyai paruh dan cakar sekuat elang. Tapi tentu saja, burung elang tidak pernah memiliki rasa kasih sayang sekuat merpati, tak pernah memiliki kesetiaan dan rasa cinta sebesar merpati.

.

End

.

.

.

Aaaaakkkk akhir yang absurd ._. maafkan author Karena membuat cerita aneh seperti ini. Awalnya juga saya gemes banget pertama nonton China Love Big Concert yang full EXO, apalagi pas HunLay kissu itu rasanya…. Arghhhh serasa pengen ngunyah bantal tau ga, itu si Sehun sialan dengan seenaknya nyium Lay didepan Suho kan jadinya gimana gitu.

Sudahlah, lupakan cerita Author yang tidak ada gunannya ini. Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan maupun fakta-fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena saya juga manusia, gomen nasai ._.V

Mind to Review? Thankyou Minna~


End file.
